


Doppelganger

by Zyxst



Category: Captain America (Movies), Hot Tub Time Machine (2010), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Actor Sebastian Stan, Alcohol, Daddy Kink, F/M, Hook-Up, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Protective Bucky Barnes, Reader-Insert, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 20:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst
Summary: You meet your "husband" at a bar.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Sebastian Stan/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	Doppelganger

**Author's Note:**

> The bathroom is a single room with sink & toilet. This was pretty common at the bars I went to in my 20s. Letting y'all know it's an actial room, not a stall.

"Buy you a drink?"

Sebastian looked at you. He tipped his head, then agreed. "Why not?"

You both raised the whiskey shots, knocking them back at the same time. You took his glass and set  
both of them on the bar, then grabbed his hand. You guided him to the back hall where the bathrooms  
were situated. You entered one of rooms and locked the door. Wrapping your arms around his neck,  
you gave him an open-mouth kiss. "Missed you."

"Did you?" He cautiously glanced around. He wasn't famous enough to warrant someone trying to  
blackmail him with sex photos or videos, but there'd been that person in San Fransico who he found  
naked in his hotel room. You slowly dragged the hem of your dress up to your hips. Sending him a  
demure yet seductive look, you hooked your thumbs in the waistband of your panties and gradually  
drew them down your thighs.

Without stumbling, you removed the scrap of cloth from your ankles and sauntered over. "O draguta  
prezent pentru tine, tati."* Sebastian's eyes widened as you unzipped his fly and cupped his now  
hardened length with the crotch of your panties. Your palm caressed his cock, eliciting a lusty  
groan from him. Not only was he getting sexy time from a gorgeous stranger, they also spoke Romanian!  
Your accent was off, but fuck it was hot. Now he knew why so many fans begged him to speak in his  
native language.

He watched you get on your knees and deftly work his briefs and jeans down just far enough for his  
erection to bob free. You gazed up at him, smiling and licking your lips. "Prințesa mea își dorește cocoșul  
tatălui?"** he asked as he took himself in hand and rubbed the leaking tip along your mouth.

You nodded furiously. "Da tati."*** You hesitated. Crestfallen, you apologized. "I don't know  
how to say the rest. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Princess. You did your best." Sebastian brushed fingertips against your cheek. Hey,  
he wasn't going to turn you away because you weren't fluent.

"Bucky?" you questioned him with a confused look.

He looked equally confused. "Who the hell is Bucky?"

You jumped to your feet, wobbling backwards in the heels. "My husband!" You scrambled to put your  
panties back on, chanting "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!" You attempted to put yourself to rights,  
totally missing the back of your skirt tucked inside you underwear as you unlocked the door to  
escape. Sebatian also hurriedly dressed and barely got his jeans closed when you jerked open the  
door. "BUCKY!" you shouted. 

In the doorway stood a man that could be Sebastian's twin, if not for the metal prosthesis of his  
left arm. The man shoved you behind him and glared. "Who the fuck are you and what the fuck are  
you doing to my wife!?" he demanded angrily.

"I'm not doing anything to your wife!" Seb cried out as he backed away. His hands were raised with  
palms showing as proof he was unarmed. "It was a misunderstanding! Please don't kill me!"

"Nothing happened, babe, nothing." You were pulling on Bucky's flesh arm. It was pointless. If he  
wanted to beat the shit out of Sebastian, he would. You wormed your body between the two men and  
faced your husband. "It was a mistake. MY mistake." He thrust his left hand in your face and  
wiggled his fingers. "Oh, you've been gone for weeks! The first thing I'm fondling isn't gonna be  
your god damned arm! Just leave the guy alone. Nothing happened. Let's go."

Bucky huffed, still seething with anger, but backed away. He pointed at his doppelganger and let  
his icy gaze be the warning.

**Author's Note:**

> What is being said in Romanian (cia Google translate)
> 
> *A pretty present for you, Daddy.  
** Does my Princess want her Daddy's cock?  
*** Yes, Daddy.


End file.
